1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a withdrawable portable device mounting apparatus provided in an vehicle audio system, and more particularly, to a withdrawable portable device mounting apparatus in which a mount capable of mounting a portable electronic device is drawn out using an electromotive force with a very simple manipulation by pressing a drive button or the like such that an upper and a lower mounting member are unfolded in the vertical direction by a torsion spring to mount a portable electronic device, and the mount is automatically drawn in while the upper and the lower mounting member are folded during the drawing-in operation.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, devices such as portable or mobile phones, MP3 players, portable video players, and the like have been indispensable devices in our daily life, and portable or mobile phones of them are widely used for users ranging from young children to elderly persons.
Such mobile phones may be carried by users for the purpose of mainly making phone calls to the other party, but may be also used to send and receive texts in addition to the phone calls or capture a self portrait image using a camera function configured in the mobile phone. In recent years, MP3, video player, and DMB functions have been further added to the mobile phone to perform various functions other than simple phone calls or text message transmissions.
In recent years, portable electronic devices having a large-sized liquid crystal display have been widely used. For example, such a large-sized liquid crystal display has been also employed for general mobile phones in addition to iPods, iPhones, and smart phones.
Furthermore, a wide function has been added to such a mobile phone to watch DMB TV or video clips with a wide screen by adding a DMB or video player function to the mobile phone. In case of touch phones, iPhones or the like, which have been recently appeared on the market, when a mobile phone is positioned in the horizontal direction while watching DMB TV or video clips, a display screen of the mobile phone may be automatically switched to a wide screen format to provide a wide screen for the user.
However, when the user watches DMB TV or video clips using a wide screen switched to a wide screen format, there is a drawback that the user has to continuously hold a mobile phone in his or her hand in the state of being positioned in the horizontal direction.
In other words, since an additional support means supporting a mobile phone is not provided on the mobile phone itself, the user should hold an edge of the mobile phone in his or her one or both hands in the state of being positioned in the horizontal direction while watching DMB TV or video clips with a wide screen, thereby causing wrist-ache or shoulder-ache when the user's hand is overstrained or in the worst case.
Moreover, while the user is not moving, a mobile phone should be held such that a screen of the mobile phone corresponds to the user's eye position when watching DMB TV or video clips using the mobile phone, thereby causing difficulties while watching DMB TV or video clips using the mobile phone.
Meanwhile, though a mount capable of mounting a mobile phone has been previously contrived, such mounts for a mobile phone are mostly used in the state of being attached to a vehicle. Such mounts have been developed only with the emphasis on guiding the driver to safely drive a vehicle while using a mobile phone during driving, and thus problems caused while watching DMB TV or video clips using a wide screen have not been solved at all.
According to the related art, a mobile phone shoulder mount disclosed in Korean Utility Model No. 20-0315567 has been contrived, and the mobile phone shoulder mount may include a pedestal unit closely attached to a mobile phone user's shoulder in the state that a shock-absorbing member for enhancing the feeling of cushion and preventing slippage at a bottom surface thereof is adhered thereto, a mobile phone mounting unit having a rectangular plate, a magnet adhered to a central portion of the rectangular plate, and a plurality of engaging protrusions adhered along an upper circumference of the rectangular plate wherein an external surface of the keypad portion of the mobile phone is detachably adhered to the magnet, and a support unit having a body and a ring connected to a tip end portion of the body, connected to an upper end of the pedestal unit through the body, and detachably adhered to the rectangular plate of the mobile phone mounting unit through the ring.
According to the related art, a mobile phone is mounted on a mounting unit, and the mounting unit mounted with the mobile phone is rotated, thereby allowing the mobile phone to be rotated in the state of being mounted. However, as a structure for mounting a mobile phone on the mounting unit is mounted by a magnet, a steel plate corresponding to a magnetic force of the magnet provided at the mounting unit should be provided at the mobile phone, thereby having a problem that an external appearance of the mobile phone cannot be elegantly accomplished by the steel plate.
Such an adverse effect on an external appearance of the mobile phone, which is exhibited by further providing a steel plate as described above, may be easily disapproved and thus cannot be widely utilized by users who desired to elegantly or simply provide the appearance of the mobile phone.
Moreover, according to the related art, a mount for mounting a mobile phone may be configured to be placed and used between a user's shoulder and face to allow the user to freely use his or her both hands and write a memo or perform other tasks while making a phone call, thereby having problems caused when watching DMB TV or video clips using a wide screen of the mobile phone as described above.
Incidentally, apparatuses for mounting such portable electronic devices have been developed in various ways, and thus those apparatuses may have various shapes to occupy a predetermined space according to the shape of the portable devices.
In particular, when a mounting apparatus is provided in the state of being externally exposed in a limited small space such as the interior of a vehicle, the relevant mounting apparatus may be formed of various shapes, and in this case, the mounting apparatus may be protruded when installed as a separate device, thereby having a problem of causing poor appearance and damage when not being used.
Furthermore, the mobile phone mount may be obstructed from the outside or collided with other devices, thereby having a problem of causing damage to those devices.